Comrades
by ColoradoGirl93
Summary: Neji and Tenten are just comrades, that's how it has always been.  So why now does it feel like things are starting to heat up between the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

So this is a Neji/Tenten fanfic, I absolutely love this couple!

Chapter 1

Tenten leaned against a tree catching her breath. _How could he still be going after all that? Does he really have that much stamina, or did fighting me just not wear him out?_ She thought dismally.

Neji was about to deliver the final blow to Lee. It was of course the same move Neji always used on him, but Lee had still not found a way to counter it. _Yup, it's over._

Lee looked as if he was going to cry but instead perked up and said, "Okay Neji, you beat me fair and square. To make sure I don't lose next time I will do 300 one armed push-ups on each arm.

"Really Lee, that's not necessary," Neji said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh let him if he really wants to, come on Neji I'm starving." Tenten began walking away knowing Neji would follow. He did, after all, this was their tradition, spar for most of the day, and then they would alternate taking each other out to dinner. It had been that way since they had become a team almost 4 years ago.

Tonight it was Neji's turn to treat her. He led her into a quiet little restaurant; as soon as they were seated they heard Naruto obnoxiously whining.

"Please Sakura; just go to the movies with me please!"

"No Naruto, I already told you it's late and Kakashi-sensei told us to be at the training grounds by 5am."

"But he is always late! We could get there at 8 and he would never know the difference."

"I said no! Now just pay the bill and let's go."

"Umm… Sakura," Naruto said sheepishly.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"It seems that I left my money at home."

There was a crash, and all of a sudden Naruto went flying past Neji and Tenten's table.

"So you just thought that you would make me pay for dinner and a movie too. I'M GUNNA KILL YOU NARUTO YOU HAVE NO MANNERS!"

"I-I-I'm sorry Sakura, on second thought I'm not really in the mood for a movie, let's just call it a night."

Sakura smiled with satisfaction, as she turned she noticed Neji and Tenten staring at her dumbfounded. "Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Tenten smiled, "we just got done trai—"

"Are you guys on a date?" Naruto asked. Tenten began to blush, Neji shook his head vigorously. "Sure," Naruto tormented, "but Neji, I think taking a girl out to dinner at a nice restaurant counts as a date, right Sakura?"

She unlike Naruto had noticed Tenten's discomfort. "Come on Naruto, I'm starting to get frustrated with you again, let's go." She dragged him out by the collar.

"Geez he's some character," Tenten said playfully.

"Ya."

_Oh great, now Naruto's gone and made everything awkward for us, that's it, I'm gunna kill him. _

They ate dinner mostly in silence then left. Neji walked Tenten halfway to her house like normal.

"Remember to be at the gates by 7am for our mission Tenten."

"Yes I know Neji, goodnight."

Ya," he said walking away.

As Tenten walked home she thought about what Naruto had said_. Me and Neji, a couple, yeah right. I mean we do spend a lot of time together, but I wouldn't consider us close, but, he is the guy I trust the most, and I'm the only girl he's ever with. Maybe we could—Wait! What am I thinking? Neji? He is my comrade, my teammate and that's it! _

The next morning:

Tenten walked up to the gates at 6:30, she liked to be early. It seemed like she was the only one there but as she walked closer she saw Neji. She was going to say 'hi,' but decided against it. He looked like he was thinking, and in an irritable mood. So instead they stood in silence until Lee and Guy-sensei arrived.

"All right," Guy said enthusiastically, "it's a pretty simple mission, meant as kind of a break for you guys. We have to deliver some scrolls to a temple in the Land of Tea, but while we are there we have been given clearance to stay a night at the hot springs. It takes a day to get there, but we're going to make it in half that time. Let's move out!"

"Right behind you Sensei!" Lee shouted, and took off.

_Great, its gunna be one of those days,_ Tenten thought as she took off.

The mission was easy; once they had arrived the scrolls were delivered without trouble. Now they had the rest of the time to go to the hot springs.

Tenten slipped into the water gracefully, the heat felt good on her body, she had been quite sore lately, and this would definitely help. Someone else slipped into the water quietly, _just another girl_, she thought.

A few minutes later she heard a wild scream, "YA-HOO!"As Lee jumped into the water.

Tenten opened her eyes in horror as she saw Lee swimming around excitedly, and Guy-sensei getting into the water, she turned to her left, it wasn't a girl that slipped in beside her, it was Neji! "AHHH! What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be in the male's pool?"

"What are you talking about Tenten," Lee said swimming past her, "they don't have separated pools here."

Tenten, embarrassed, was about to get out and go to her room, when she noticed her towel, it was at least 5 feet away. _No way,_ she thought, _I'll just have to wait until they all leave._

Neji was the first to leave, followed by Guy and Lee an hour later. _Finally, I can get out, all I wanna do now is go to bed, I can't believe how ridiculous this place is._

Tenten got out of the water and walked towards her towel, as she did a door opened. It was Neji, "Tenten are you hun—"

"Ahh!" She screamed quickly covering herself, Neji looked away blushing while she fixed herself, he had just seen Tenten naked. She walked toward him beet red, "I'm sorry," he said, "I just wanted to ask if you were hungry."

"WellthanksbutnoI'mnotsorrybutI'mjustgunnagotobed." She slurred all her words together as she ran out of the room.

Just great, that was so embarrassing, Tenten thought as she fell on her bed. This is gunna be awkward tomorrow.

Well folks there you have it, chapter 1 is complete, I will update soon I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys! So here is chapter 2!

Oh, p.s. I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2:

_I'm gunna have to face him sooner or later, might as well get it over with._ Tenten got out of bed and got dressed as slowly as possible. _Maybe if I just go where Guy and Lee are I won't have to talk to Neji about it right now. _She left her room and darted down the hallway expecting to see Guy and Lee in the dining room, but instead bumped into Neji. _Great just my luck._

"Oh, good morning Tenten," he said sheepishly. "So, umm, yesterday umm—"

Tenten slammed him into the wall; she was actually surprised that he let her manhandle him, "look last night was an accident. As far as I'm concerned it never happened, and you better not mention it to anyone or I will hurt you Neji Hyuga!"

He smirked, obviously amused by her reaction. He leaned into whisper in her ear, "don't worry it's our little secret." She started to blush and Neji pulled himself away from her, "come on I'm hungry."

One week later:

Everything was back to routine, her and Neji sparred and went to dinner every day like normal, and it was all fine. But that was the outside, on the inside Tenten was dying to know what Neji thought of her. _I've always considered him handsome, and he has a really nice body. I wonder what he thinks of mine, did he like what he saw? He hasn't really changed at all he is still indifferent, and it's not like he's trying extra hard to cop-a-feel when we spar. I guess it was just really an accident to him. But that's how it should be, we are teammates, NOTHING MORE!_

No matter how much Tenten told herself that, she still caught herself thinking about him.

"Ugh," she flew backwards as Lee kicked her abdomen. When she didn't get up Lee and Neji walked toward her. She was so embarrassed, she would never get caught off guard like that, and yet here she was laying on the ground holding her stomach in pain.

"Are you okay Tenten, I'm sorry," Lee said.

"Don't apologize to her," Neji said coldly, "you should have been paying attention Tenten that was careless, if this had been a real mission in a real battle you would have been done for."

She glared at him, "but this wasn't a real mission it was training so can you quit criticizing me and help me up?"

He grabbed her arm and yanked her up but didn't let go, he forced her to face him. "That is what training is for, to prepare you for the real thing. If you make stupid mistakes now imagine how useless you will be in battle."

_Why is he saying such harsh things? He doesn't have to be such a big jerk._ She tried to yank her arm away, "let go of me Neji, I am leaving."

"No, you still have an hour of training left. I am doing this to help you Tenten, you have to put all your concentration on your fight, now come on, finish sparring with Lee."

"Fine," she said finally yanking her arm away, it was sore from where he grabbed her. _I'm doing this because we have a mission coming up, not because he told me to._ "Alright Lee, I'm ready, let's start."

"Tenten, it's your turn to take me to dinner."

_Are you kidding me, after everything he said to me he expects me to still go to dinner? _"Actually Neji, I'm really tired, I think I'm just gunna go home."

"Come on Tenten that's not fair, I took you last night, now it's your turn. We have a system, you can't break that system."

_I can't believe he talked me into, that sly little dog,_ she thought sitting at the ramen counter with Neji. She may have been talked into going, but she made sure it was the cheapest thing she could find. She smirked at her little victory.

Neji walked her halfway home, she began to turn away, he grabbed her wrist. "Goodnight Tenten, I know you will not stay mad at me, so I will see you at the training grounds tomorrow." He let go and began walking towards his house. _He is so arrogant!_

_How does he know I will show up huh? Maybe I won't, let him know what it is to feel the cold side of me for a change. On the other hand, I do need to train for our mission._ She sighed in defeat; _I guess he wins this time._

Tenten was there at exactly 7am like any other day. "Are you ready," Neji asked.

"Hold on Neji, I just wanted to let you know I can only stay till noon, Sakura and I are going to go do something today." She smirked at his dumbfounded look. "Sorry, but I just want a break from the routine training," she said smiling; "now I'm ready."

Neji thought she had to be lying to get back at him for being harsh with him yesterday, but true to her word she left exactly at noon.

"Tenten, that looks really cute on you." Sakura was oggling over the outfit Tenten had tried on, it was a pink shirt that accented her curves and showed a small portion of her stomach, and tight white shorts that went to her mid-thigh.

"I don't know Sakura, I feel so exposed in this."

"Well too bad, because I have already decided you're buying it. You're always so covered up, it will be nice for people to see a little bit of what's underneath."

Tenten blushed, but she did have to admit she looked really good in the outfit. "Fine, I'll get it," she said giggling.

Later that night:

"Wow Tenten, that is the 3rd guy I've seen turn his head just to get another look at you. Good job!"

"Yeah, or maybe they are all looking at something embarrassing like toilet paper stuck to my shoe. She and Sakura laughed, but both looked down just to make sure, which made them laugh even harder.

After awhile, they ran into Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. "Wow, if it isn't the two prettiest girls in the village," Kiba said in an attempt to be seductive.

"Yeah right," Tenten said blushing. They stood there for a few minutes talking and flirting with the boys_. Wow, I'm actually flirting with someone and they are doing it back. I kinda like this feeling._

At that moment, Neji came walking up. "Oh hi Neji," Tenten said running up to him. _Was it me, or did he just look at my breasts?_

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh this, it's just something I bought earlier do you like it.?"

He looked around and saw how Kiba was looking at her. "You look like a slut."

"Excuse me," she asked, obviously hurt.

"Don't you see how people are looking at you? It's ridiculous, come on I'll take you home."

"Who said I'm ready to go home?"

"Come on," he said more sternly.

"Sakura, I'm gunna go home, but you can stay, Neji's gunna walk me."

"Um okay, by Tenten, see you later."

She waved, and then turned to follow Neji. "Here," he said taking off his shirt, she tried to keep her eyes off the muscles exposed in his mesh undershirt, "cover yourself up." She took the shirt and put it on, and began walking next to him. The whole walk he was ranting, "What are you thinking, why would you go around exposing what is better left hidden? You—"

"Enough, I heard you the first ten times, besides, we're here. I don't see why it is such a big deal anyways."

"I-I I just don't want you to get hurt Tenten alright."

She put her head down, what happened next was totally unexpected, Neji leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Tenten. 

She blushed, and before she could react he was walking away. "Goodnight," she said faintly holding her cheek. _I think I am going to sleep in his shirt tonight._


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry its been awhile… I was listening to "Love Somebody" by Rick Springfield when I wrote this, amazing song… anyways…. Enjoy

Chapter 4:

_I can't believe I kissed her. Tenten, my friend, my sparring partner. I've never thought of her as anything more, I don't know what is going on. What am I going to tell her tomorrow? How do I explain something like that? _Neji worried to himself, he had no idea how Tenten was going to react to him tomorrow, but despite himself, he smiled thinking about her.

The Next Morning:

Tenten woke up feeling better than she had in a long time. She didn't know what was sweeping over her, but suddenly she felt like she wanted to dance and sing and… well she actually wanted to act like a girl. _This is strange, I didn't know Neji thought of me like that, he always considered me one of the guys, hell, I even considered myself one of the guys._

She shrugged the thought off as she got up to take a shower, when she looked down she smiled, she was wearing his shirt.

When she was out of the shower Tenten found herself facing an ordeal she had never experienced before, she didn't know what to wear. She bit her lip, she wanted to look casual, after all, she had nothing special to do today, but also cute, well the reason for that was obvious. She finally decided on a tight but comfortable pair of white pants and a pink tank top. She looked in the mirror satisfied, then ran off to meet Neji.

He was at the training grounds as expected. "Tenten, what are you wearing? You know you are bound to get dirty right.?"

Tenten blushed a bit, "Umm, well actually Neji, I thought maybe we could just do something else today than spar. I mean we do it all the time, and I think change would be good for us."

Neji sighed and looked away for a moment. "Sit down please Tenten." She complied without question. "Look, last night… well, last night I didn't know what came over me. I felt as if I needed to protect you like I would in a mission, so I overreacted. Then I felt horrible, and I knew I needed to comfort you, that is all that kiss was."

Tenten looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't mean it like that Tenten, please don't look sad. It's just, you're my comrade, my teammate, and my best friend, but that's it. I hope that's ok."

Tenten took in a deep breath and smiled. "Of course it is Neji, I mean I didn't think of us as a couple or anything, I was just suggesting we take a break. I mean we could do something together or separate today, but just not spar, that's what I meant silly, I feel the same way about you. Come to think of it though, I kind of feel like hanging out with the girls today, if you don't mind."

Neji stared hard at her, trying to read past her exterior as he had done so many times before, but this time, he couldn't, so he replied simply, "of course that's fine."

"Okay, well I will see you tomorrow, bye Neji." She smiled and turned away.

_How did she take that so well, did she mean all that?_ He watched her walk away, and inside, the image killed him.

"So what happened last night with you and Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, nothing really, he just thought I was being foolish, so he took me home, lecturing me the whole time."

"Wow, are you sure he doesn't like you Tenten, I mean a guy wouldn't react like that unless he had feelings for you."

Tenten blushed, "no, it's not like that with me and Neji. He was just looking out for me, it was late and he didn't want any creeps messing with me. He has always been like that, it was nothing."

"Do you want it to be something?" Sakura asked seriously.

"Ha! Yeah right, me and Neji Hyuga? Don't be ridiculous Sakura!"

"Well, it's not like he's bad looking or anything, and you guys do spend a lot of time together."

"Yeah," Tenten smiled, "but it's completely innocent. We are just friends, I mean he practically thinks of me as just another guy."

"I guess you're right, but I think he might have feelings for you, you never know."

_Yeah I do_, Tenten thought, but instead she put on a fake smile and said, "No, I can assure you it's not like that."

Meanwhile:

Since Tenten had left, Neji had to settle for sparring with Lee. He was going harder on him than usual, because he wasn't only battling Lee, he was battling his inner-self.

_You kissed her, you know you liked it!_

**She is my teammate, even if I wanted to I couldn't feel that way about her, and I don't want to!**

_Quit lying to yourself, how could you let her walk away thinking you had no feelings for her?_

**Simple, I just told her the truth.**

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU—_

**Shut up!** He kicked Lee in the face and sent him flying. _Great,_ he thought to himself.

He walked over to help Lee up. "Okay Neji, you win this time," Lee said weakly, "But next time you will be mine!" Then he collapsed.

Neji didn't know what to do now, it was still relatively early. _I could always go see what Tenten is doing, yeah I think I will._

Back To Tenten And Sakura:

"No Sakura, I don't think so." Tenten said, remembering Neji's reaction last night.

"Come on Tenten, I don't wanna go alone, and when is the last time you really let loose and had some fun?" When her argument didn't seem to working, Sakura gave Tenten the puppy face, she couldn't help it, she caved.

"Fine."

"Yay! I have the perfect outfit for you!"

"Okay but nothing too— AHH!"

Sakura pulled her out of the restaurant and towards her house before she could even finish her sentence.

"Well, what do you think?" Sakura asked Tenten, turning her towards the mirror.

She didn't know what to say, she hardly recognized herself. Her hair was down, she had a little bit of make-up on, and wore a tight black dress of Sakura's.

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

"I do," Ino said coming in from the bathroom, "you look hot!"

Tenten just blushed. She looked at the other two girls. Ino had curled her hair and was wearing a tight white shirt and a dark purple skirt. _Well it can hardly be called a skirt, it's so short,_ Tenten thought to herself, _but she does look good,_ she admitted. Sakura kept her hair the same, and wore a red strapless shirt that showed a good portion of her stomach, and a black skirt. _She looks gorgeous, _she thought.

"Come on," Ino yelled, "I can't wait to get on the dance floor!"

They arrived outside the club, it was a new addition to the village, a place for underage kids and ninjas to hang out and relax. It was opening night and there were tons of people there, all of a sudden Tenten felt nervous.

Sakura must have her discomfort, she put an arm around her, "come on Tenten, you look amazing and this is gunna be fun."

Tenten smiled at her and followed them in.

Meanwhile:

Neji couldn't believe he was here. While looking for Tenten he ran into Hinata, who convinced him to go to a new club with her because she was too scared to go alone. He protested at first, but she reminded him that he was her protector, and well that's how he ended up sitting at a table in the most crowded place he had ever been in. The whole ordeal irritated him, but he would at least attempt to have a good time.

Back To Tenten:

She couldn't believe how packed it was, she could barely move without rubbing against someone.

"We're never gunna find a table," Ino shouted over the crowd, "let's just go out and dance and look for one later!"

Sakura and Tenten nodded and followed her. On their way, Tenten ran into Kiba.

"Well hello gorgeous," he said making her blush. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure." She turned to tell Sakura and Ino but they were already lost in the crowd. She let herself fold into Kiba's arms.

They danced for awhile, and Tenten was having fun, but deep down, something felt wrong. It was then that she spotted him, Neji Hyuga, he was sitting at a table near the edge of the dance floor. He looked like he spotted her at the same time, and he looked pissed.

With speed that seemed impossible with this crowd, Neji was beside Tenten and Kiba. "Oh hey," Kiba said.

"Hn," Neji nodded in his direction, "do you mind if I talk to Tenten for a moment?"

Kiba looked uneasy, "umm, sure. I'll go get some drinks."

He dropped Tenten's hand, it was quickly replaced by Neji's, who dragged her of the dance floor and pushed her into a wall.

"Why the hell do you keep doing this Tenten? Look at you, you look ridiculous!"

"Excuse me, but I think I look pretty good. And if you have a problem with what I'm wearing then don't look." She tried to walk past him but he pushed her back into the wall, with a little more force than necessary.

"This is not a game Tenten, you look like a slut, and there are guys out there who want to treat you like one."

"Well unfortunately Neji that is my concern and not yours. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself, now move."

"Quit being so stubborn," he said holding his ground, "your just asking for someone to take advantage of you."

"I told you Neji that is my problem then." She tried to force herself off the wall, but she was no match for him.

He pushed himself into her to stop her, so he could try to talk some sense into him. This only made Tenten madder, until she realized the compromising position they were in. Neji was so close, pressed up against her. She started to blush.

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know. I just… I just can't let anything happen to you Tenten I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

She didn't know what compelled her to do it, but she kissed him. She expected him to pull away, but he returned it. Tenten felt weak in the knees, _this, yes this is what feels right._

Neji broke the kiss, making Tenten growl, which earned her a smirk from Neji.

"Come on let me take you home, it's getting late."

"I don't want to go home alone; I want to go with you, please?"

He looked at her face, she was so beautiful, and how could he deny her? "Fine."

She smiled, god he loved her smile.

It wasn't long before they arrived at his house; Tenten knew it well from being around Neji so much and just walked straight into his bedroom to lay on his bed. She saw him standing in the doorway, she patted the spot next to her.

Neji was hesitant, he didn't want to regret anything. He especially didn't want Tenten to regret anything. He laid beside her, but didn't touch her at all.

He was looking up at the ceiling, there was shuffling beside him. He looked over, and was shocked to see that Tenten had taken her dress off. There she was next to him with no bra, and black lacy panties. He scanned her body, she was perfect, except for one blemish, a scar on her side. He remembered the day she got that, and how much it had pained him to see her writhing in pain.

He touched it lightly making her shiver. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his cheek. His hands lightly began exploring the rest of her body. Her skin was like silk, he could feel himself becoming aroused.

Tenten began taking off his shirt. She marveled at his perfectly chiseled muscles_, he looks like a god._ Her fingers began tracing the lines of his six-pack. She kissed him gently, and whispered in his ear, "Neji, I want to give myself to you."

He wanted it, oh god he wanted it. But his senses were telling him otherwise. "Not tonight Tenten." She looked disappointed. He hated that. "Your gorgeous, perfect in every way, but tonight I just want to enjoy having you near me."

He lifted up the covers and Tenten crawled underneath the blanket with him.

She had to admit, she was a little disappointed, _but this is okay too,_ she smiled to herself as she cuddled up to him.

Viola! There you have it! I hope you enjoyed, review pretty please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Im so sorry... I know it has been awhile since I last updated... But I have been crazy busy... I will try to update more often!**

Tenten woke up suddenly when she felt someone stirring next to her, she looked over and almost screamed, it was Neji! The events of last night began to flood her mind, and when she looked down, she realized she didn't have her dress on, it was thrown across the room. _Oh my god, what was I thinking? This is going to be so awkward for us! Maybe I can just sneak out and we can go back to acting like JUST FRIENDS!_ She slowly started to get up, but Neji's hand shot up and caught her wrist.

"You're not thinking of leaving so early are you Tenten?"

"Well, I-uh, I don't know Neji. I don't know what we are doing or how we feel or if we should even feel this way."

"I thought that was all established last night."

"Neji I-" she was interrupted by a demanding kiss from him, she broke away and looked at him. He was so gorgeous, how could she deny him? "I guess your right." She leaned in to kiss him with a smile on her face.

**At the training grounds:**

"Neji, Tenten there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you," Guy-sensei said walking up to them. "We have been given a mission short notice, it's an assasination in the Land of Waves, we leave at 9, tonight." He tossed them both scrolls describing the missions then left.

"Ooh," Tenten said while reading the scroll, "looks dangerous. I can't wait, we haven't had an exciting mission in ages."

Neji nodded, but was clearly not as excited as Tenten.

"Lighten up Neji," she said kissing him on the cheek, "I'm gunna go get ready, I'll see you at the gate tonight."

Neji watched her walk off, he had a bad feeling, but he tried to push it aside and focus on the mission.

The team met outside the gates a half hour early.

"Guy-sensei," Lee said excitedly, "since we are all here can we leave now, we will make it to the Land of Waves quicker and finish the mission in record time!"

"Patience Lee," Guy responded. After a moment though he jumped up excitedly and yelled, "your absolutely right Lee! Come on everyone move out! I want to have this mission finished by tomorrow night!"

Neji and Tenten looked at each other and sighed.

They got to the Land of Waves promptly and checked into an inn in a secluded area.

"Alright," Guy said, "the target is Moshimo Yaguri, he is the leader of a small rogue army terrorizing villages. He is notorious for taking hostages and torturing them just for his own sick pleasure, and he is said to be hiding out near this area."

They made a plan, they would scout the area Moshimo was said to be hiding in, as they were looking out, they would set booby traps for him and his followers, the traps had sensors on them, so when they were disturbed they would alert the team.

Tenten was sitting on a high branch, she was sure her traps made her area inpenatrable, but little did dhe know, Moshimo had already known about the intruders, and a man had disabled her traps almost as quickly as she had set them. Now he just waited, crouched in a bush about 10 meters away, for her mind to wander for just one moment. But she was in mission mode, everything was concentrated on the area surrounding her, she had trained her mind not to slip.

The minutes turned into hours with nothing seeming out of the ordinary. It was completely black outside, and despite herself, Tenten was beginning to fall asleep. Her assailant noticed her head nod foreward a bit, he knew the sign, and within an instant he was upon her.

Tenten screamed in surprise, she was no longer tired, her body had gone on the defensive in less than a second as she now faced her opponent.

"Who sent you?"

Tenten responded by senting a barrage of exploding weapons at him. (Half as an attack, and half to alert her teammates in case they hadn't heard her.)

The man had avoided her weapons and was behind her, she turned to attack, but her grabbed her by the hair and arm and threw her on the ground, pinning her down. "I won't ask nicely again bitch I said who sent you?"

Even if Tenten wanted to answer, she didn't have the chance, her team had arrived. They began their wave of attacks and soon had him beat, Guy-sensei tied him to a tree. "Alright, where's your leader Moshimo?" The man just spat at Guy and smiled.

"I don't think he needs to answer," said Neji peering off into the distance, "a large group of ninja is coming and I'm sure he is among them."

The group took to their fighting stances, within seconds, the army of rogue ninja was upon them.

Tenten was in over her head, she was fading fast. Neji could see her struggling through his byakugan, but he was fighting at least 20 himself, there was nothing he could do to help her. A powerful kick sent Neji flying backwards, he had been too preoccupied with Tenten and had not been paying attention. _Damn. _He got up, then he heard Tenten scream. He looked up, the battle seemed to have ceased, all the assailants were kneeling to a man who held Tenten with a kunai to her throat. _That must be Moshimo._

"Well, looks like we have some unwanted guests, ah, ninja from the Leaf."

"Let her go!" Lee yelled.

"Now where would be the fun in that? Besides, I have some questions, and this girl is just what I need to get the answers. To start off, who sent you?"

In response, Guy threw kunai at him, which he easily dodged.

"Now,now, that was not very nice. If you ever want to see the girl in one piece again I suggest you show me some manners and start cooperating. So I will ask again, who sent you?"

Neji was trying to come up with a plan, but he couldn't find a way to attack without risking Tenten getting hurt or killed.

"Tsk,tsk, no answer? Well then I guess I will have to spill a little blood." He pressed the kunai to her neck harder, and trickle of blood started streaming out. "That looks delicious coming off such a beautiful girl." He tilted her head back and licked the blood off her neck.

Neji couldn't stand that creep touching HIS woman, without thinking he charged him. He had never gone to battle without assessing the situation, and now he had to think on his feet to keep Tenten out of harm's way. Lucky for him, Guy and Lee had followed suit and were a huge help.

The battle didn't last long, and all too soon Neji was delivering the final blow to Moshimo. Neji was proud he had saved her and completed the mission, but he looked at his teammates, they looked worn and injured, he led them back to the hotel.

Guy and Lee had gone to get food, Neji and Tenten were all alone. He held her and refused to let go, he was afraid that if he did even for an instant, something horrible would happen to her. Just as Neji leaned in to kiss her, Guy and Lee walked in. Lee walked back out, but Guy just stood there.

"Tenten, go out into the hallway, I need to speak with Neji."

Tenten was embarrassed, so she complied rather quickly.

"I suspected this was going on."

"Suspected what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Neji, I know what you're doing, and though I can't forbid you, I'm asking you to not do it. I've seen this before, things get ugly."

"I don't know what you're talking about, from my end, everything seems fine."

"Don't kidd yourself Neji, you almost threw the entire mission today because you let your feelings get in the way. We're lucky we're not all dead. Once you fall in love with a teammate it's downhill, jealousy sets in, and your emotions get the best of you like tonight. And what if you two break up huh? If that happens I can only imagine the emotions running wild."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it, and in the end, it is my decision and Tenten's."

"I told you, I can't force you to not love her, but I'm advising you to end it, this could mess everything up."

"Thanks for the advice sensei, I probably won't take it, but I'll remember it."

What they did not know, was that Tenten was standing outside the door and had heard everything. _I knew it was too good to be true, he's right it will mess everything up. I guess we just need to go back to where we started._ She let a lone tear slide down her face.

**There you go... Review pretty pretty please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I realize it's been awhile… but I have been extremely busy… but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Tenten was at the training grounds working on her kicks, she had blocked out everything since they had got back from their mission. She hadn't spoken to Neji, it was simple, Guy-sensei was right, they were ninjas, and they had no business trying to be emotionally involved with each other. She was working so hard on not focusing that she didn't notice the presence of someone until they were only about a yard behind her.

"Tenten," Neji said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Tenten jumped, startled, "Neji what are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you, you haven't been coming to our normal training sessions lately and I was worried. Are you ok?" As he spoke Neji's hand slipped around her waist, it felt so right, but deep down Tenten knew it was wrong.

"Stop," she whispered, "let me go."

Neji ignored this and continued to hold her. Finally she pushed him away. "I said stop! We can't be lovers or date or anything like that, we can be teammates, that's it!"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked stunned. Instead of answering though, Tenten slipped past him and ran. He stood there dumbfounded; he honestly didn't know what to do. This is what Tenten wanted wasn't it, to be with Neji? That is what he always thought, but now he didn't know what to think. _Women,_ he thought to himself shaking his head, _I'll find her tomorrow._

"Tenten what's wrong?" Sakura inquired.

"It's nothing."

Sakura was getting frustrated; Tenten had been crying for the past hour but swore nothing was wrong. "Quit lying dammit; just tell me what's wrong. You know burying your problems doesn't make you any stronger or any more of a ninja than anyone else."

"Oh yeah, like you've got any room to tell me that," Tenten hissed.

Sakura's gaze softened and she put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You're right. I'm not going to try to force you to tell me, you can just cry and I will stay here with you until you feel better ok?"

She couldn't help it, Tenten told Sakura everything, about how Neji saw her naked, how he kissed her, how bad she had wanted to make love to him, and how madly in love she was with him, but Guy's advice to end it.

"Wow, forbidden love, that's harsh, but kinda romantic."

Tenten laughed, "Only you would think of my suffering as romantic."

Sakura laughed with her, "what can I say, I guess your life just entertains me."

They laughed for a few minutes before Sakura sobered up, "so what are you going to do?"

"What else can I do? I'm going to forget there was ever anything between me and Neji and leave it at that. Guy-sensei had a point you know, I mean Neji almost compromised a mission for me, it's unacceptable as shinobi."

"Actually, I think it's kinda sweet."

"How is that sweet Sakura? What if the mission would have failed because of our feelings for each other? What if someone had gotten killed? Would that still be sweet?"

"Calm down, I'll give you this, from one side, what you're saying does make sense. But all I'm hearing from you is 'what if?' What if what? You can't base your whole life on chance or accident Tenten. And if you want to think of it this way, what if you and Neji were meant for each other? You shaped your destiny, and now you can't escape it. So quit trying to change what's meant to be and go with the flow."

Tenten was getting redder by the minute; this is not what she wanted to hear from her best friend. Sakura was supposed to tell her that she was right and to avoid Neji whenever she could. "Sakura thanks, but I have to go."

"Tenten quit running whenever you hear something you don't want to hear and just embrace challenges and—"

"Goodbye Sakura," Tenten yelled walking swiftly out of the room.

She walked down the street kicking a rock, with a small motion of her foot she could make the rock go left or right, if she added force she could make it sail far away, she had total control over it,_ feels like it's the only thing I have control over._ She kept walking and kicking the same rock far into the night, she had probably walked all of Konoha five times before deciding to call it a night.

On her way home she didn't even pay attention to the way she was going, she let her feet carry her, they had walked the path so many times, and they knew which way to go on their own. When she finally came to a stop and looked up she saw she wasn't in front of her house at all, it was Neji's. Sakura's words repeated themselves over and over again in her mind. _What if you and Neji were meant for each other? You shaped your destiny, and now you can't escape it… Tenten quit running whenever you hear something you don't want to hear and just embrace challenges. _She didn't know what to do, so she just crumbled onto the cold, hard ground and began to cry.

Neji heard something outside, it was late, and the only people who would be here would be intruders. He smirked at the idea of dealing with them; finally he would be able to take out his frustration without feeling guilty about it. He slipped outside in stealth mode, not making a single sound, but it was not dangerous intruder that was outside his door, it was Tenten, lying on the ground crying, looking desperate, hurt, and broken.

He felt the strings of his heart being tugged and he knelt down beside her and scooped her up in his arms. She looked up at him as he began to carry her inside, "Neji, please don't."

"Shh," he responded, "everyone is asleep."

She complied and let her head rest in the crook of his neck. When they arrived in his bedroom Neji laid her down on the bed and went into the bathroom to get a washcloth for her red face. He lay next to her and held her tightly with one arm while he washed her face with his free hand.

"Tenten what happened? Did someone hurt you?" His eyes scoured her body for signs of trauma, but found none.

"Why is it so hard?" She whimpered before burying her face into his chest.

He stroked her back and let her sob; she would talk when she was ready to. After a few minutes she sat up again.

"What is so hard?" He asked even though he was sure he already knew the answer.

"Sakura said we are meant for each other, and I am absolutely in love with you, but we can't be meant for each other, because if we were there wouldn't be so many obstacles in our way."

"You know, I've asked myself the same question, and I can't find a suitable answer." He watched as Tenten hung her head in disappointment. "But I do think that it will never be easy. The life we chose won't permit it. There will be times when we need to forget our emotions, and other times when we will be able to be lost in each other, but if we are meant to be, then I think the difficulty makes loving you all the more worth it. Because I know that if I can face any hardship to be with you then I actually deserve you."

Tenten laughed, earning her a questionable look from Neji. She kissed him on the cheek, "I thought you said you didn't have a suitable answer. You know what though, that makes absolutely perfect sense. I had it all backwards, I thought the challenges were a sign that we were not meant to be, but they were a wakeup call for me to fight for what I wanted, what I needed."

Neji embraced her in a deep slow kiss. He pushed her gently back so she was lying flat; he straddled her, never once breaking the kiss. Her hands left her side and made their way to his hair, entangling themselves in it.

Neji began to move his body gently against hers, and she started following his pattern of motions. He moaned into their kiss. All of a sudden he broke it, and began leaving a trail of kisses down her jaw and neck. He reached the collar of her shirt and stopped, unsure if she wanted him to continue. Tenten, sensing his hesitation reached down and pulled her shirt off. That was all it took, Neji grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. He continued kissing down her body, making them wetter and sloppier until her reached her breasts. He ripped her bra off without a second thought, and took a moment to stare at her plump breasts. He let her hands go and used his to feel her breasts; they were perfect, and felt like satin under his calloused hands. After a few more moments of playing with her breasts he lowered himself down and took one in his mouth. Tenten let out a gasp of surprise, he massaged one nipple with his hand and the other with his mouth, and she enjoyed it thoroughly, soon though she got tired of being the only one being pleasured.

She flipped Neji over, surprising him, but from the hardness she felt poking her thigh, she knew it aroused him as well. She took off his shirt and began kissing her way down his chest, she could hear his soft moans and feel him tense up as she kissed across sensitive areas. She finally reached the waist of his shorts, without waiting for his permission; she pulled them down and took his hard member in her hands. He began to gasp as she pumped her hand up and down his cock, his breathing becoming labored. She stopped all of a sudden and hovered over him, she kissed him for a moment, before kissing her way down his chest again. This time, when she got to his penis, she put it in her mouth. "Oh god Tenten," he moaned, making her smirk.

She continued sucking as Neji moved his hands to her hair; he began pulling it every time he twitched inside of her mouth. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore; he sat up and flipped her so she was on her stomach beneath him. He panted into her neck as he pulled down her pants and panties, he placed his hand over her vagina, "you're wet," he whispered, which for some reason turned her on more. He started exploring the area around her slit, paying attention to the changes in her breathing as her touched sensitive areas. Finally, after teasing her for what seemed like hours, he inserted a finger. Tenten moaned from the pleasure overtaking her body as Neji inserted another finger and began to pump in and out of her faster and harder. Her body began to twitch spazzmatically as she gripped the sheets on his bed; she moaned his name before collapsing. Liquids poured out of her, and Neji lapped them all up with his tongue.

Finally, they were both ready. Neji positioned himself at her entrance, he knew it was going to hurt, so he bent down and began kissing her gently. She kissed back and then felt sudden pain as he slammed into her. She gasped and tried to break the kiss, but Neji wouldn't let her. He slid almost all the way out and slammed into her again. This one hurt as much as the first, but as they continued the pain began to subside and pleasure took over. They were moving in sync, both were consumed with utter ecstasy, on the verge of coming. Tenten succumbed first, followed almost instantaneously by Neji. He collapsed ontop of her, recollecting his breaths. After a few moments her rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled against his warm body.

"Tenten."

"Hmm?" She said looking up.

Neji kissed her passionately, "I love you."

Tears filled her eyes, "I love you too."

He kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes. Within minutes Tenten could hear him breathing heavily, which meant he was asleep. She smiled to herself, this was right, she wasn't going to deny it any longer. It was never going to be perfect, they had social duties they needed to attend to, but they also had each other, and that was all she would never need. Yes, they were comrades, but they were lovers as well.

**The end. I hope you all enjoyed this, it was the last chapter! Review please and tell me what you think!**


End file.
